The invention relates to a motorcycle frame that defines a fuel storage chamber and includes break-away engine mounts.
Most motorcycles include a frame that supports or interconnects other motorcycle components. Examples of components that are often coupled to the motorcycle frame include a steering assembly and front wheel, an engine, a fuel tank, a rider support assembly, and a swingarm and rear wheel assembly. Known frame designs include twin-spar designs having side beams that extend along sides of the engine from a steering head to a swingarm pivot, trellis frames formed of triangulated sections of tubing extending along the sides of the engine, and cradle frames formed of combinations of tubing, castings, and/or forgings.